Hidden Enclave
Overview The Hidden Enclave is a breakaway Jedi order located within the Unknown Regions and opposed to the Eternal Empire. An organization coalesced from several groups of Jedi dissatisfied with what they perceive as the politicization of the Silver Jedi Order and other prominent Jedi orders throughout the galaxy, the Hidden Enclave rejects the formality of other Jedi orders and focuses more on its mission to protect life. Establishing their headquarters in the Unknown Regions, the Jedi of the Hidden Enclave have recently come into conflict with the Eternal Empire due to the latter's stated goal to subjugate the galaxy and its fanatical militarism, its openly aggressive policies coming into direct conflict with the Enclave's ideals of peace and the preservation of life. Their opposition to the Empire's expansion has aligned them with the Eclipse Rebellion and has brought them into the resistance against the aggression of the Empire in the wake of the Imperial military 's massacre at Bakura. Symbolism Focusing less on the formal traditions of the Jedi, which they perceive as stuffy, pretentious and political, the members of the Hidden Enclave care very little about maintaining appearances and dogma, preferring a more practical approach which is reflected in their outfits and their almost complete lack of symbols. The emblem of their order is a silver tree, overlaid onto a green Jedi symbol, its wings intertwining with the tree's branches to symbolize their mission to protect life and live in harmony with nature. The Jedi of the Hidden Enclave tend to forego the more recognizable and traditional robes of the other Jedi orders, favoring instead simple, flowing clothing with an organic feel, which is more practical in nature and allows them to move more easily and comfortably. This informality is also reflected amongst the order's hierarchy, which is much less strict and less rooted in tradition, being fairly common for Padawans, Knights and Masters to mingle, treating eachother as an extended family or a gathering of friends, rather than a formal organization. Beliefs The Jedi of the Hidden Enclave follow the philosophy of the Living Force, believing that the Force is something that is present in all life, binding all living things together and driving the balanced cycle of life, death and rebirth, concepts which feature prominently in the beliefs of the Hidden Enclave's members along with the concept that fully grasping the Living Force and understanding one's place in it, allows them to retain their consciousness within its flow, even after death. These beliefs have led them to adopt a nonaggressive philosophy, fighting only in self-defense or in the defense of the natural balance of life. The exception to this is what they perceive as threats to this balance, the spread of the Darkside and its violence, which causes death to far outstrip life, death which does not feed into the natural cycle of rebirth and renewal, thus causing an imbalance in the Force. This is what leads them to oppose the Eternal Empire, who's policies of aggressive expansion and brutal enforcement of its ideology, which envisions a galaxy existing in a state of permanent war, has led the Jedi of the Hidden Enclave to believe that the Empire is the single greatest threat to the balance of the Force in the entire galaxy. The Hidden Enclave's desire to find a deeper, more meaningful connection to life has also lead them to embrace the more mystical and spiritual practices of the Jedi beliefs, such as mourning all those who died in battle, even their fallen enemies, as death is seen as the cessation of all potential. Anyone still alive can be seen as having value and meriting salvation. Internal Hierarchy Although following the conventional structure of Jedi orders at a glance, dividing its members into Masters, Knights and Padawans, the Hidden Enclave's hierarchy is considerably less formal and structured. Decisions concerning the order are made with the consultation of all of its members, including the Padawans, taking a more democratic approach to the organization's internal governance and its members are granted considerably more autonomy than the members of comparable orders. Rank is seen purely as an indication of mastery of the Force and understanding of the Enclave's philosophy, rather than a hierarchical position. The Masters of the Enclave function more as an advisory body, than a decision-making entity within the order, emparting their wisdom to the other members of the order, although the members of the Enclave tend to follow the advice of the Masters of their order. In accordance with its philosophy, the Hidden Enclave does not engage in the practice of conscripting Force Sensitive younglings into the order's ranks, choosing instead to accept only those who receive the call to find them, often in the form of visions. Although they extend their invitation to those they deem worthy, those individuals who hear the call are not forcibly conscripted, being granted the choice to join them of their own free will. Equipment Work in progress Category:Organizations Category:Eclipse Rebellion